


Drabble: The Perils of Watching.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt from devohoneybee: "Thought I'd killed you," Methos said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: The Perils of Watching.

"Thought I'd killed you," Methos said.

"Well," Horton said, pulling his knife sheaths from his forearms, tossing the knives themselves onto the linoleum. "Obviously, you didn't."

"Obviously." Methos rolled his eyes. "Now what? Another duel to the death?"

"No, you're too Immortal for that, Adam." Horton pulled his shirt up over his head and Methos saw the long scars criss-crossing his abdomen. Damn. He'd been so close. Should have gone for the head. It wouldn't have counted as taking a head, just killing one of his many enemies.

"Then?"

Horton's grin was feral. "It's time for revenge, Adam. My way."


End file.
